The present invention relates to mortars and more particularly to their loading.
A known way of loading muzzle-loading mortars uses transfer means fixedly joined to the barrel of the mortar which, when a round of ammunition is positioned at a place designed for this purpose, transfers it to the top of the barrel and then, after having placed it in the extension of the barrel, introduces it into the muzzle of the barrel.
This method of operation improves the loading process in terms of both ease and speed of operation as compared with the conventional method of manual loading. However, the positioning of the ammunition is a difficult task and slows down the firing rate.